


The kicked-puppy-face

by KingsOnThrones



Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsOnThrones/pseuds/KingsOnThrones
Summary: AKA why Steve’s a Slytherin.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The kicked-puppy-face

“Hey Tony, could you please get me some water?” Steve asked from his place on the couch.

“Get it yourself,” the Genius responded.

Steve sent him his kicked puppy face and Tony grumbled, “Alright, fine! I’ll get it.”

“Thank you!”

“They still fall for that?” Bucky asked.

“You don’t?!” Clint shouted.

“Stevie’s been sendin’ me that look since 1922. It also hasn’t worked since 1922,” Bucky explained.

“We bow before you, Oh Great and Almighty God,” Clint and Scott said at the same time, as they fell upon their knees, bowing down before Bucky.

“Ah!” Thor shouted, “I’ve always known you were more than just a petty human, my friend. And I’ve been proven right.” Thor clapped Bucky so hard on the shoulder that a lesser men’s would’ve broken.


End file.
